housefandomcom-20200223-history
Villains
Edward Vogler The chairman of the board and largest donor to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He unsuccessfully tried to have House fired. Story Arc: Control-Babies & Bathwater. Jack Moriarty Shot House and tried to kill him. His reasons for doing so were never clear, and he was never apprehended. Story Arc: No Reason-Meaning Michael Tritter A police detective who House humiliated in the clinic. He investigated House for Vicodin trafficking and prescription fraud. He was thwarted when Lisa Cuddy perjured herself at the preliminary hearing by saying that House was given a placebo instead of the real drugs. Story Arc: Fools for Love-Words and Deeds. Philip Weber (aka Dr. von Lieberman) Weber was the student who reported House for cheating and got him tossed out of Johns Hopkins Medical School. He appeared in Distractions. Amber hallucination Although it resembled James Wilson's deceased girlfriend Amber Volakis, the Amber hallucination was in reality a visual and auditory reflection of House's subconscious mind. Although House at first enjoyed having a direct line to his subconscious, he soon realized that the Amber hallucination was pursuing its own agenda, particularly an attempt to kill off Robert Chase before his impending wedding to Allison Cameron. Later, House's mocking nature was turned on him, insisting that he was going to either be in pain or lose his ability to practice medicine. It disappeared once House detoxed from Vicodin and dealth with his grief issues. Story Arc -Saviors-Both Sides Now. She returns for the final time in Everybody Dies. Nurse Jeffrey Jeffrey Sparkman is a male nurse at PPTH who is introduced at the end of Season 6. He gets tired of House's zingers (although Jeffrey gives as well as he gets) and sets out in the Nurse Jeffrey appisodes to find evidence to get House fired. Instead, Jeffrey gets a six week suspension for being in House's office without permission. Jeffrey appears to be a worthy opponent for House. Like House, he is also a polyglot, fluent in French, Spanish and German. Harold Lam Lam is House's rival in an annual spud gun tournament. Lam won the competition four straight years, with House finishing as runner up all four times. In The Dig, House enlists Thirteen's help to try to defeat Harold. However, when House once again faces defeat, and Harold threatens to hit on a vulnerable Thirteen, House turns the spud gun on Harold and fires. Luckily, Harold had felt up the local state trooper captain's daughter during the competition, and they let House off with a warning. ﻿ Mendelson Mendelson is the leader of the New Confederates gang when House goes to prison in Twenty Vicodin. He regularly extorts Vicodin from House and demands a the titular "exit tax" from House when he learns House is up for parole. House gets the drugs from Jessica Adams, but instead of giving them to Mendelson, he tosses them up in the air. Mendelson strikes House, giving him a reason to get back to the infirmary (which is what House planned all along), but Mendelson then orders Sullivan to knife House in retaliation. However, House is saved by Curtis Asofa, who throws Mendelson's henchmen out of the way and then beats Mendelson to a pulp. Category:House's Enemies